What You Do To Me
by dracoslioness
Summary: This is a Draco/Hermione romance! Post-war, Hermione ends up working for Draco and things have changed. Please read and review!
1. The Interview

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his office annoyed that none of the people he interviewed would be a suitable assistant for him

It had been three years since the death of Voldemort, but there were still a few of his followers hiding out or lying low for a while.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his office annoyed that none of the people he interviewed would be a suitable assistant for him. His job as the Minister of Magic's personal assistant had too much paper work for him to do by himself. Of course, they were all women wanting to work for Malfoy, just to see if the rumors of him being a "sex god" were true. And he being the most eligible, and most gorgeous, and most wealthy bachelor of the wizarding world seemed to make it even worse.

This was his third week interviewing. Today he interviewed 12 candidates and none of them met his standards even close.

And to add to his problems, Pansy Parkinson still believed that they were together even though Malfoy broke up with her three years ago when they graduated from Hogwarts. She would randomly show up at his office wanting a little something, something. He would always tell her to bugger off, he had a lot of work to do. And she would always leave hiding her disappointment by acting like she just had the time of her life.

He finally put a charm around his house so that she couldn't get within 20 yards of the front door.

The reason he broke up with her in the first place was because she wasn't exactly smart so he couldn't hold an intelligent conversation with her. And all her mind was on was his body and trying to get inside his pants. She was so clingy too, and smothered him all the time, especially in public. Draco didn't like a lot of PDA. He also wasn't all that attracted to her. It's not like she was ugly or anything, but she wasn't the prettiest girl out there.

Draco got up to use the loo. As he was walking back to his office, he saw _her. _

_And speak of the devil… _Draco thought as Pansy came bounding towards him cheerfully.

"Draco! It's been so long!" cried Pansy with her arms extended to hug him.

"Not long enough." Draco mumbled as he walked right past her and sat down, although Pansy paid no attention. She ran to Draco leaping on top of his lap smothering him with kisses. Draco, now really annoyed, threw her off him on the ground.

"OUCH! What'd you do that for?"

"BECAUSE, WOMAN! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! WE ARE NO LONGER TOGETHER, PANSY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOUR STUPID ASS TO LEAVE?! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I'M GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU!" Draco yelled this so loud that the Minister himself came to see what all the noise was about.

"Draco! What the devil is all this?" The Minister asked.

"Sorry Minister, but Miss Parkinson here cannot seem to leave me alone and –"

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy. No need to explain. We can easily have her removed and if she is causing problems like this and we can be sure she is not allowed in the ministry again." said the Minister.

"Thank you, Minister." said Draco.

"But—" Pansy started.

"Miss Parkinson, it would be a lot less trouble for us and yourself if you would cooperate." the Minister said as guards came in to escort her off the premises.

As Draco watched her struggle against the guards, he saw, of all people, Hermione Granger, walk past. But Draco had to do a double-take, because this wasn't the normal Hermione Granger from Hogwarts.

She was dressed extremely nice, with her blouse low cut, but not skanky, and her hair was half up with the rest falling nicely down to the middle of her back with a little curl at the ends, and bounced as she walked.

As he was about to walk out of his office to get a better look, she walked right into him. They both fell to the floor with a crash.

"Ouch! Oh! Sorry… _Malfoy?!_"

"Granger?"

Hermione noticed how Draco had become even taller and had filled out nicely. _More than nice. _He was still lean, but he had become a little more muscular in his upper body. She also noticed that his hair was no longer slick back, but now hung loosely around his face and he wasn't quite so pale.

"Oh… Um… I was… just…I—I'm here for an interview for the Minister's second assistant, but I keep getting lost." She finally managed to get out.

He just stared at her for a moment. _She is one of the girls applying for my assistant? _

"Oh well, I believe you came to the right place then. I am the Minister's _first _assistant." Draco said emphasizing a little more on _first_.

Hermione's mouth dropped. _Oh god, he is going to be my boss?! That is only assuming I even get the job, considering he probably won't even hire me now because of our past history. _

Finally, Draco stood and held out his hand to help Hermione up. This made Hermione gape even more. But she took his hand anyway. As she touched his hand, she felt a warm feeling flood through her body that made her spine tingle. He had felt the same thing, but tried not to let it show, although he did shutter a little. After she was up on her feet, he held on for a second longer, but must have realized so he quickly let go. She realized he stood about six feet compared to her small five-three frame.

"Well…" Draco started, but didn't seem to know where to go from there.

"So was that Parkinson being dragged out of here?" Hermione said quickly trying to break the ice.

"What? Oh, yeah… She, um, has been causing problems lately, so she is being restrained." Draco said bringing himself back to reality. _God, I can't even concentrate, she is so attractive. But what am I saying? This is Hermione Granger! _

Hermione decided it was best not to interfere, so she just kept quiet.

"So you are here for an interview?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Yes. I had no idea you were the Minister's assistant?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, well having a well known and wealthy family does tend to make you high in." He said it as a fact rather than the normal boasting he did at Hogwarts. He said it as if he was ashamed.

"Well, I suppose we should get started with this interview. I'm sure you'll turn out better than the others." Draco said.

Hermione couldn't' believe it. Did _Draco Malfoy_ almost compliment her?

"Yes, at least I hope so." Hermione said quickly.

The next hour went by very productively as Draco interviewed Hermione. She noticed how much he seemed to have changed since Hogwarts. He was actually very courteous to her and never made any rude remarks or called her mudblood. He was very professional at the same time, but it wasn't awkward.

Draco was intrigued by how beautiful Hermione had become in just three years. She was still the brightest witch of their age, but she did seem a little looser. They even laughed here and there as Draco told of some of the most idiotic girls that he had interviewed. She seemed more _fun. _She, of course, had exceeded Draco's expectations.

"Well, you've passed with flying colors. You're hired." Draco said after his last and most difficult questions. She was the only one to make it even half way through the interview. And the fact that she was able to get through the entire thing made it all the better.

"Really? Wow, thank you!" Hermione said standing to shake Draco's hand. _This doesn't seem like it will be too bad. _

Draco stood as well and extended his hand to hers. They shook and Draco said "Can you start tomorrow? If it's not too early?"

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione said.

"Your office is right next door to mine and there is a door connecting the two, here to your left. We will be communicating frequently about the paperwork and such. so it will usually remain open, if that is no problem." Draco said in a professional tone, but had a certain look on his face Hermione could not determine, but it seemed calm and inviting.

"Great!" Hermione said. She then realized that they were still holding on the each other's hands, yet again, but not shaking anymore. Draco must have noticed too, because he let go and glanced at the clock nervously.

"Well, I must get going if I'm to start tomorrow." Hermione said to break awkward silence.

"Yes, well, have a nice evening. See you tomorrow then."


	2. Clumsy

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been in a car driving to New York and couldn't get any chapters up! But now I'm in New York! Hope you like! Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think! I really appreciate it! **

**Chapter 2**

When Hermione apparated to her flat, she quickly went to her desk and grabbed some parchment and a quill. She scribbled three separate letters, one to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all bearing the same thing:

_Well the good news is I got the job! The bad news… My boss is Malfoy! Of all people! But, he's not the same, he was actually civil, but it could have been an act. We'll see. Anyway, I hope we are still on for Friday night! _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She quickly got her beautiful tawny owl, Sabella, down from her perch and sent her off with the three letters. "Take these to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Be safe!" Hermione called to her as she flew out the window.

Every Friday night, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all went out to a little club. Hermione and Ginny had become the best of friends and both loved to dance. The boys didn't really care, but went to hang out with them, anyway. Ron and Hermione went out their last year at Hogwarts, but broke it off before graduation, because they were going their separate ways. They were still best friends, like brother and sister. Harry and Ginny had been going out since their last year of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were both Aurors, and Ginny worked at Gringotts.

Hermione decided to take a shower and get to sleep pretty early to be ready for her first day of work tomorrow. As she got into bed, she couldn't help but think how nice Malfoy had been. And also how attractive he was. She finally fell asleep with thoughts of what would come the next day when she arrived at work.

Meanwhile, Draco apparated to his manor. After his father died in Azkaban, his mother moved to Italy leaving him the Malfoy Manor. Although, Draco changed much of the house to have a more cheerful feel to it rather than the dark and evil feel it had when his father was alive.

As Draco had his house elf, Tib, bring him some dinner, he couldn't get his mind off Hermione. He thought about how great she looked and how beautiful her smile was. How her long hair bounced as she walked, how her laugh made him smile. Did Draco Malfoy have a crush? _Well, even if I do have a crush on her, she would never like me. We have too much history together._ He thought, as he finished his plate. He sighed and got up to shower and go to bed. It took him a long time to fall asleep, because his mind was still on Hermione, and once he did fall asleep, he dreamt about her.

The next day, Hermione woke up an extra thirty minutes early just to make sure she looked extra good. She got up out of bed and walked over to her closet and tried to decide on something to wear. She finally decided on a blue fitted three-quarter length sleeve with a v-neck that was low enough just to show the tops of her breasts, but not too much, and a nice black skirt that hugged her butt perfectly, and fell right above her knees. She did her hair all down with the ends curled, and then put a little make-up on.

After deciding she looked alright, she put her heels on and apparated to the ministry, and walked to the elevators. She pressed floor 7 where her office was located. As she stepped off, she suddenly got a nervous feeling as she began to walk to her office, but she didn't really know why. She figured it was just because it was her first day of work. She walked passed Draco's office and saw the door closed and the light off. She was early, after all. So she went next door to her new office. She walked in and saw all that was in there was her desk and chair. _Well, since I'm here early and have nothing to do yet I'll just decorate! _ She thought as she pulled out her wand. She started putting different pictures on the walls of exotic and beautiful places, and put a tall plant in the corner and a pretty vase with lilies in it on her desk.

She did all of this entirely oblivious that Draco had come and was standing in her doorway leaning against it watching her with a strange smile on his face. _Wow, she looks good today! Her butt looks really good too! It will definitely be hard to concentrate on work with her in the next room. _He thought. She backed up to admire the work she had done and ended up backing into- "Good morning to you too Miss Granger!" Draco said as Hermione backed into him nearly knocking him off balance, yet again.

"Oh, M-Mr. Malfoy! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there! How long have you been there?" She said spinning around, surprised with the same nervous feeling back.

"Long enough to watch you turn your office into a gallery." He chuckled.

He noticed her blush and glance down.

"It looks very nice, though." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She said smiling back. _Oh he look so handsome when he smiles._

"Well, I hate to ruin the fun, but we must get started on some paperwork the Minister needs done today." He said in a more business tone, but still smiling.

"Oh, yes, of course." She said following him to his office.

"I'll just have you start out with these and if you finish pretty quickly, I have plenty more." He said handing her about a third of the stack of papers he had on his desk.

As she took it, his hand brushed hers sending chills down her spine. She walked back into her office to get started. Throughout the rest of the day, they would go back and forth to each other's offices discussing the paperwork.

Finally it was five, and time for her to finish up and go home. Malfoy walked in as she was finishing the last of her work.

"You did very well today, Granger. I'm impressed." He said walking up to the side of her desk to look at the last of it.

"Thank you, I try." She said looking up at him and smiling.

"Well, I suppose you can go ahead and go home. I didn't expect us to finish all that today." He said taking the rest of her finished work.

"Really? Wonderful!" She said excitedly and jumped up. As she jumped up, her chair flew back and hit Draco sending all the papers she had just given him flying, and knocking him to the ground. At the same time, Hermione went to grab him before he fell, she tripped over the chair leg and fell on top of him.

"Gee, Granger, can't stay on your feet can you?" Draco said laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry!" She said also laughing, but still on top of him. She could feel his hard chest and abdominal muscles beneath her. She suddenly blushed realizing that she was still on top of him. He was staring intently into her eyes, before he suddenly rolled her over and got up taking her hand and helping her to her feet easily. He was still holding on her hand and as he moved slightly closer, there was a knock on her door, and he immediately let go of her hand and stepped away starting to pick up papers.

"C-Come In!" Hermione said a little higher than usual.

The Minister bounded in joyfully. "Miss Granger, I-what happened in here?" He said noticing Draco picking up the fallen papers.

"Oh, um, we had a little accident." Hermione said.

"Oh! Well, I just wanted to commend you on the hard work you did today! You were fantastic! I don't think we have ever had anyone that could get so much work finished so quickly and efficiently!" the Minister said happily.

"Thank you, Minister!"

"Well, see you tomorrow then!" The Minister called walking out again.

Draco had picked up all the papers during their little discussion and was walking to his office when he stopped and said, "He's right, you know. You did very well. See you tomorrow, Miss Granger." And walked into his office without waiting for her response.


	3. The Office

Chapter 3

**Another chapter already! Yay! Hope you like! Please R & R!**

**Chapter 3**

The next couple of days went by more smoothly, and Hermione was determined not to be clumsy in front of Draco again. Nothing too serious had happened since she fell on top of him, but he was always very polite to her and would compliment her every now and then on her excellent work. He would also say things like "You look nice today, Granger" or "I like your hair that way" and different things of that nature.

It was finally Friday, and Hermione was just finishing up some work Draco had brought in about an hour ago. She was so excited to finally go out with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She got up to give Draco the rest of her work. She walked through the open door connecting their offices, and knocked lightly just to acknowledge her presence. She didn't see him so she went to go put the papers on his desk, when she saw his feet sticking out from under the desk. She walked around to see what he was doing. It looked as if he was searching for something. As she stepped closer, she said "Malfoy?"

BOOM! "SHIT!!" Draco had been startled by her and had hit his head underneath the desk.

"Oh my gosh! Draco, are you alright?" Hermione dropped down on the ground to get a better look at him. She didn't even realize she had called him by his first name. But it didn't slip passed him!

He stared at her for a moment trying to hold back his watering eyes.

"Here let me see." She said gently taking his head in her hands.

"Oww… It's okay, Hermione, I'll be fine." Draco said taking her hands in his looking into her chocolate colored eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly he leaned in and captured her lips with his. At first she was shocked, but she couldn't help but like it. (of course, who wouldn't?) He took his hands and cupped her face with one and the other he put on her back pulling her closer to him at the same time deepening the kiss. She easily gave in giving him entrance. She moved her hands to his chest where she could feel his strong muscles. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. _God, she tastes so good. _ Draco thought. He just couldn't get enough of Hermione. She just didn't something to him he couldn't explain.

Hermione could feel herself getting weak. She was happy they were sitting on the floor, otherwise she thought that's how she would have ended up if she had been standing. _I've never experienced a kiss like this. Why am I weak and have butterflies just from a little kiss. _

He could hear her breathing become heavier, so he reluctantly pulled away to let her breathe.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that." Draco mumbled almost in a whisper.

She gazed into his grey, silvery eyes and saw something she never thought she would see in Draco Malfoy's eyes… _care_. Did he actually care for her? Did he mean to kiss her? Was he really sorry? Had he really changed?

As he stood up, he held out his hand to help her up. She took it and stood up. She looked up at him to see him looking at her. She suddenly wanted it again. She wanted the feel of his lips on hers, the feeling of his arms around her, of his warm embrace. Hermione put her hands behind Draco's head to bring him down and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. As their kiss became more intimate, Hermione could feel her legs shaking. She thought they would give out any moment and was scared she would fall and embarrass herself. Just as she felt her legs go out, Draco grabbed her lower back, his arms still wrapped around her, yet more tightly, and picked her up so that she was off the ground. He smiled into their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then there was a knock at Draco's office door.

Hermione and Draco pulled away quickly as he set her down on the ground.

"Come in." He said almost angrily. _Damn interruptions._

A young woman entered rather anxiously and didn't even acknowledge Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy-Sir, the Minister would like a word with you, immediately." She said in a too high pitched voice.

"Thank you, you may leave." Draco said in the same tone. The young woman looked afraid so she left immediately, but didn't bother to shut the door behind her.

Draco turned to Hermione. She was almost expecting him to be angry like he was with the girl and she must have showed fear on her face, because when he looked at her his face softened instantly.

"I'm sorry, I must go." He said uncertainly, like he wanted to say more, but instead took her hand, kissed it, and walked away.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. _Did that just happen? Did I just make out with Draco Malfoy? And what was that about? He was an actual gentleman! _

Finally, Hermione was able to move her legs. She grabbed her stuff out of her office and apparated to her flat. She almost forgot that she was supposed to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny until she saw Sabella fly in with a letter clutched in her beak. Hermione ran over to go read it. She still had butterflies in her stomach. She opened the letter and saw that it was from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_I'm coming over! I have something important to tell you! See you soon!_

_-Ginny_

Out of no where there was a POP! and there was Ginny. Flaming red hair, as beautiful as ever, comes running to Hermione and hugs her.

"Hi, Ginny!"

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "You won't believe what happened!"

"What?"

"Harry proposed!"

"Oh, wow, congratulations, Ginny! When?"

"Today! He asked me to come over a couple hours before we all went out, and I just thought he wanted some alone time, but then when I got there he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him!" Ginny said this so fast she didn't even take a breath. She held out her hand to show Hermione the huge rock on her finger.

"Ginny! That's beautiful! Oh, I'm so happy for you! Does anyone else know yet?" Hermione said gazing admiringly at the ring. _What if Draco gave me a ring like that? Wait! What am I thinking about? We just kissed! And where did 'Draco' come from?_

"Not yet." Ginny said pulling her away from her thoughts of Draco. "We are kind of scared to tell Ron… You know how he is with me. Although you think he would be better because Harry is his best friend and we have been going out for three years. We thought we should tell him tonight when you are with us so if he freaks out you could hopefully talk some sense into him."

"That's probably a good idea. Well, since you are already dressed, you can help me pick out something! We need to leave in about ten minutes if we want to be on time!" Hermione said realizing the time.

"What about this cocktail dress? It always looks nice on you." Ginny said running over to her closet and picking up a golden yellow dress.

"Nah, I wore that last time."

"Okay… What about…" Ginny was rummaging through Hermione's closet. "Whoa! When did you get this? You haven't worn this one yet!" She said pulling out a scarlet silk cocktail dress that was a halter v-neck that came down pretty low, but still covered everything nicely showing off just enough, and was fitted until a little below her hips and then flaring out down her legs hitting her just above her knees. "This is perfect, Hermione! You would look absolutely gorgeous in this! Put it on!"

"Oh, alright." Hermione said giggling at her best friend's excitedness.

Hermione went to the bathroom and slipped the dress on. Ginny was right. It was perfect. She put her hair up into a loose and messy bun with a few tendrils of hair falling down and around her face. She walked out of the bathroom to show Ginny. When she walked out, Ginny gasped and then whistled.

"Wow, Hermione! I don't see how you aren't going to pick anyone up tonight!"

"Oh, yeah! There's something I forgot to tell you that happened today! But you can't tell anybody! Harry and Ron would freak if they found out!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I promise! Now tell me!"

Hermione went into the whole explanation of what happened between her and Draco making sure she didn't leave anything out.

"You _kissed _Draco Malfoy?!" Ginny said excitedly.

"You aren't angry? Or disgusted?" Hermione said bewildered.

"Um, have you seen him? I saw him about a month ago at the ministry when I went to visit Harry. He's a hunk! Hermione, he's drop dead gorgeous, and who cares about what happened in the past! It seems like he's actually a gentleman now! I would go with it if I were you!"

Hermione just gaped at her. _She wants me to go further with Malfoy? _ "Well, he does seem to have changed for the better. And you are right, he is gorgeous."

"And who knows, maybe we'll see him tonight at the club!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, I highly doubt that. Even if he is different, I don't think he would come to a club that wasn't 'high class'. He's still a Malfoy." Hermione said disbelieving, but hopeful.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

They both stood and apparated.


	4. The Club

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the club called _Club Moonlight._ It was a pretty popular place on the weekends. They walked in and went to their usual booth. The boys weren't here yet, of course. They were always late.

"So do you think we should wait 'til later to tell Ron about the engagement so he doesn't ruin the rest of the night?" Ginny asked.

"Probably, but I know that you and Harry won't be able to stop smiling at each other the entire night, so he might think something is up anyway."

"True. Hey, Hermione? There was something else I wanted to tell you… Well, ask you actually. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh, Ginny! Of course! I would love it!" Hermione said hugging Ginny.

"I knew you would say yes!" Ginny giggled. "Well, now that that's settled, now you **have **to help me with the wedding whether you want to or not!"

"Oh you know how much I don't want to." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Shh! Here they come!" Ginny said

"Hey girls!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Hey boys!" The two girls said. And, of course, just as Hermione predicted, Harry and Ginny were grinning at each other like idiots as he sat next to her and Ron next to Hermione.

"Where's the waiter? I want our drinks!" Ron said impatiently.

"Chill out, Ronald! You just got here." Hermione said rolling her eyes as Harry and Ginny laughed.

"So how's work with Malfoy?" Harry asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Actually, it's not that bad. He's really civil to me and hasn't called me 'mudblood.' I think he has really matured." Hermione said glancing at Ginny who winked without the boys seeing.

"Yeah right! Like Malfoy could ever be nice!" Ron said almost outraged.

"Ron, you are so ridiculous! You never change do you?" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Come on Hermione, let's go dance."

"Alright." As she was getting out of the booth, she looked up to see Draco Malfoy walking in with Blaise Zabini who immediately ran over to a girl that was waving to him. She quickly got up, grabbed Ginny, and drug her out on the dance floor.

"What-Hermione-Excited to dance or something?" Ginny asked as they started to dance.

"Guess who just walked in!"

"Who?" Ginny asked craning her neck around to see someone they knew.

"Malfoy! Ginny, this is NOT good! If Harry and Ron see him here, Ron might try to start something. And what if he comes up to me?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Do you want to see him?" Ginny said grinning.

"I-I don't know… Ginny, I can't, it will start something." Hermione said unsure. _Yes, I want to see him!_

"Don't worry about the boys, I can handle them. Just make sure you are back in thirty minutes, otherwise, my excuses will cause suspicions." Ginny said walking away.

"Wait, where are you going? I'm supposed to go now?"

"Well, you won't have to. He's coming this way." Ginny said with a smirk on her face as she walked through the crowd. Hermione stood rooted to the spot. She didn't turn around, either. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance, Miss Granger?" A husky voice said in her ear that sent chills down her spine. She turned around to face him and smiled. "You may, Mr. Malfoy."

They started dancing to a salsa. It was a captivating and seductive dance. The way he drew her into him was invigorating. They were both very good dancers. The way her dress twirled when he spun her made him want her even more. How smooth her legs were as his hand moved up and down as one was draped around his leg when he dipped her. The way she fit in his arms and the way he felt against her. Neither had danced with anyone better. They didn't realize that a crowd had formed around them to watch and that they were the only ones dancing. They were both so absorbed with the other and caught up in the moment, they didn't care about anything else. Finally the song ended with him holding her in a dip again, and kissed her. They broke apart when applause broke them from their enchantment. Draco stood Hermione up, took her hand and led her to a booth in the corner opposite to Ron and Harry, but was more secluded. They wouldn't be able to see because of all the people on the dance floor.

They both sat and Hermione was still breathing hard. "You're an amazing dancer. Where did you learn how to dance like that?" Hermione asked almost breathless.

"My parents made me take classes when I was younger. But, honestly, I've never had a dance partner as good as you. It was like you knew what move I was going to do next." Hermione blushed when he said this. Draco noticed and leaned in, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight." Which made her blush even more.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." Hermione said with a smirk. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked back.

"So about earlier-" Draco started.

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry about back at the office. That was work and-"

"Before you say anymore, Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that I don't regret it, and I'm not going to lie, I liked it a lot, but you are right, it is work. Although, I do want to ask if you would let me take you out for dinner one night, no work." He asked confidently yet his eyes had fear of rejection in them.

"To be honest, I don't regret it either, and I liked it very much as well, therefore, about the dinner, I'm afraid I must accept." She said in a pretend disappointed voice, but smiled after she said it. He caught on and smiled. "By the way, how's your head?"

"Well, it is still kind of sore, so if you really want to make it up to me, you can kiss me again." He said in his cocky way.

"Well, I guess if it makes you feel better." Hermione said as she scooted closer to him. He leaned in and she kissed him this time letting the lioness in her come out. She pushed her tongue in his mouth without even asking for entrance, which was all fine by him, taking dominance. As she started to pull away he took the back of her head in his hand keeping her there with him. After a couple of minutes, they finally broke apart needing air.

"Bookworm, Hermione Granger, turned naughty." He said breathing heavily but smirked. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She smiled seductively before saying, "There's a lot more you don't know about me."

"I would like to find out." He said as he leaned in and lightly kissed her.

"I have to go before they come looking for me." Hermione said sadly. She didn't know what it was about him that made her want him so bad.

He stood as she got up and took her hand, kissed it and said, "Until next time." She smiled and then walked away. He stood there still watching her disappear in the crowd. He knew he was falling for her. Hard. He had never felt this way for anyone.

Hermione was walking back to her table still in a trance.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ron asked angrily.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?"

"Ginny said some guy asked you to dance and that's why you were gone for so long." He said as if it was a crime.

"Well, it's true, and I had fun. Honestly, Ronald, you act like dancing is a bad thing." She said sitting down and rolling her eyes.

"Hey did you happen to catch who it was that everyone was crowded around earlier?" Harry asked.

Hermione immediately blushed and said quickly, "Oh, no one we know."

Ginny looked at her curiously and smiled as if she knew it had been her and Draco. She then had a more serious look on her face as she looked to Ron. Hermione knew it was time to tell him about the engagement.

"Ron, I have something to tell you. And so does Harry." Ginny said confidently. "Harry and I are engaged, Ron."

"WHAT!? And you didn't tell me?" Ron shouted so loud a lot of people turned their heads.

"Ron, We are telling you now, and I only just asked her a few hours ago." Harry said sternly praying Ron would calm down. Ron looked absolutely outraged.

"Ron, Ginny is plenty old enough to do as she pleases, and of all the men out there, wouldn't Harry be the best? He is, after all, your best mate." Hermione said quickly before he could explode again. His face softened after a second. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry I got so worked up, it's just, you're my only sister, Ginny, and I am your big brother. Harry, I'm glad it's you, mate." He said a little happier, but still had a look in his eye that anything could piss him off at any moment.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all let out a little sigh unheard by Ron. Then a waiter came up to their table with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, I was asked to give this to you." He said handing it to Hermione. She took it having a curious expression on her face as he walked away. All three of her friends were looking at her wondering what it was about. She slowly opened it and read:

_Hermione,_

_I know you are with your friends, but if you could possibly get away and meet me in the alley between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley at midnight, I would like to show you something. I understand if you can't. Be careful._

_-D. M. _

"Who is it from, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's from the guy I danced with. He wants to know if I wanted to dance with him again, but I'm really tired so I think I might just go home." She said convincingly.

When she stood up, Ron said, "Do you want company on your way home?"

"No, thank you, Ronald, I'll be fine." She gave Ginny a look that only she could tell that it meant _I'm not really going home_. Ginny just smiled knowingly and winked.

"See you later, Hermione." Harry said.

"Bye, guys."

She walked out of the club pulling her black cloak and wand out of her magically tiny handbag. It was magically enlarged on the inside. She swung it around her and pulled her hood up. She got out her wand ready to apparate. She had to be careful if it was Knockturn Alley. Then she turned on the spot.


	5. Rape?

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She arrived in Diagon Alley next to Fred and George's shop. It was 11:55. She was only five minutes early. She started walking to an alley towards Knockturn Alley. Then someone stepped out of the shadows.

"All by yourself eh? Pretty little things like yourself shouldn't be wanderin' 'round these parts this time o' the night." The man said circling her slowly. Hermione could tell her was a very large man. He could easily break her like a toothpick. She was just about to reach inside her cloak for her wand when he seized her arms and slammed her up against the wall. She was trying not to cry, but she was so scared and she heard her left shoulder crack when he slammed her into the wall. _Oh no. I'm going to get raped. Draco doesn't know I'm here. What if I get murdered? _"If you scream, I'll kill you.". The man was holding arms so she couldn't move and his body was pressed so hard against her she couldn't move her legs.

"Don't even try to get away. You ain't goin' nowhere." He said as he put his knee between her legs and took both of her hands in one of his holding so tightly, she knew they would be bruised. He started to move his free hand up her leg moving her dress up and as he started to move between her legs, she started to whimper.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he slapped her. She screamed and he started to choke her. She was gasping for breath, but he was constricting her air supply so much she couldn't breathe anymore and her eyes started watering, not from crying. "I told you not to scream, you bitch!"

WHAM! He suddenly flew backwards away from her landing on his back. She fell to the ground coughing trying to get her breath back.

"What the fuck?" The man yelled.

"Don't lay another hand on her, or I will kill you without a second thought." Another man spoke this time. He said this barely above a whisper, but it sounded deadly. It was a voice so cold, Hermione got chills and visually shook when she heard it.

"Ha, you think you can kill _me_? The first man said, although not so confidently.

Hermione finally was able to breathe okay again, and when she looked up to see who the second man was, she saw Draco Malfoy. Draco was big, but this man was at least twice the size of Draco. But, she could see why the man would be a little scared. When Draco spoke to him, his voice was terrifying. He ignored the man and turned around towards Hermione. He had hate in his eyes. A hate Hermione had never seen before, even in her days at Hogwarts, and hoped she would never see again. Just as he started coming to her, the man jumped up and lunged at Draco.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled. But Draco had been too fast for either of them and spun around, pulled out his wand, and stupefied the man before he touched him. The attacker fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Draco turned around and ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" He looked so worried and almost scared.

"I-I'm…" She blacked out and fainted. Draco caught her before she hit the ground and apparated.

Hermione woke up in a very comfortable bed with silk sheets. It felt so good she didn't want to move, but then she remembered what had happened. She shot up and looked around. She could tell she was in a very expensive house. She then noticed she was in an elegant black silk nightgown, almost nice enough to wear to a formal event. There was a bottle on the nightstand next to her. She read it and saw that it was for pain. She realized that her shoulder no longer hurt.

She got out of the bed and looked around. Just then the door opened and she jumped.

"Hermione! It's okay, it's just me!" Draco saw that she had jumped and was scared. He came over to her and hugged her. She felt so safe there with him.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't think anyone would be so close to Diagon Alley. And then I heard a scream and a man yelling-I was so worried about you." Draco said as he caressed her hair.

"Draco, where are we?" She asked looking up at him.

"This is my room. You fainted and I didn't know where you lived so I brought you back here. I had my house elves bathe and change you, and I healed you."

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly looking down. "I'm sorry things were ruined, because of that stupid man."

He cupped her chin and she looked at him, tears in her eyes remembering what happened. "Hermione, it's not your fault. I'm just glad I found you before he had a chance to do more." He said wiping tears away with his thumb. "Are you hungry?"

"Very." She said a little more cheerful.

"Good, I had lunch prepared for us." He said walking out of his room.

"Lunch? I slept that long?"

"Well, the pain killer draught I gave you knocked you out for a while."

"Oh. Well, I'm not really dressed." Hermione said suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Hermione," he said walking back over to her, "you look beautiful, and it doesn't matter anyway. You went through an ordeal last night, you have no reason to feel inappropriate. Besides, it's just you and me."

"If you insist." She said as they started walking down the long corridor.

"Would it help if I got in my pajamas too?" He asked chuckling.

"Depends. What do you wear for pajamas?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't. I sleep in the nude." He said smirking as well.

"Alright then, yes, it would help." His head snapped to her as she started laughing. "I'm only joking… kinda." She said the last word under her breath, but Draco still heard.

"So you want to see me naked huh? Little Miss Granger has become a bad girl." He said a little shocked that she was partially serious, but also turned on.

"Oh, shut up! Don't act like you are all innocent. I know of your reputation at Hogwarts as the 'sex god' so you won't fool me!" She said mockingly as they started descending stairs.

"Actually, to be quite honest with you, that was a rumor Pansy started because I _wouldn't _sleep with her. I'm a virgin." He said seriously.

_What? No, he's lying. Draco Malfoy cannot be a virgin. _"Draco, it's okay, you don't have to tell me that because I'm a virgin." Hermione said.

"I'm not lying, Hermione. I really am a virgin. Yeah, I've done everything but sex, but I have not actually had sex." He said even more seriously looking right into Hermione's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought-I didn't expect it." She said a little scared. She realized that she was still pretty shaken up from the attack. She normally wouldn't be scared so easily. He could tell she was scared and on the verge of crying.

"Hermione, it's not a big deal. I may not be a sex god, but I am a god." He said making her laugh at his joke. "Now, we're here. Let's get some food in your tiny body."

They walked into the dining room that had a huge long table stretching far across the room. At one end of the table were two places set with candles. One of the plates had a yellow rose lying on it. He walked her over to her seat and pulled out the chair for her. She sat and he scooted her in. Then he sat. At once three house elves came out. One poured the wine and the other two placed food on their plates. Hermione ate like she hadn't eaten in days. Draco was surprised at how much food she stuffed into her little body. They talked about all sorts of things. After they were done, he said "Well, now that you are all better, I don't know if you would want to go back home or not." He said reluctantly.

"Oh, um, I guess I better. I don't want to overstay my welcome." She said thinking that was his hint for her to leave. She started getting up and he stood immediately.

"You can stay if you'd like. I don't mind really. I have plenty of room." He said hopefully.

"Really? Sure! I mean-if it's not a problem. I'm still a little shaken up from last night. I don't really want to be alone." She said a little uncertain. He took her hand and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not a problem at all. I want you here." He said before leaning down and kissing her. After they pulled away, he picked her up and kissed her again. They kissed all the way to his room. Once they got there he laid her on his bed. He pulled away and said "What would you like to do?"


	6. Pain and Pleasure

RECAP:

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up! Work is a killer! But anywho, thanks for the reviews I got! Please keep them coming! And if the French is wrong in this chapter I'm sorry! Please, please, please review!**

RECAP:

"You can stay if you'd like. I don't mind really. I have plenty of room." He said hopefully.

"Really? Sure! I mean-if it's not a problem. I'm still a little shaken up from last night. I don't really want to be alone." She said a little uncertain. He took her hand and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not a problem at all. I want you here." He said before leaning down and kissing her. After they pulled away, he picked her up and kissed her again. They kissed all the way to his room. Once they got there he laid her on his bed. He pulled away and said "What would you like to do?"

**Chapter 6**

She thought about it for a moment and then said "Well, first, I want to kiss you again." And with that he kissed her again. After a while she sat up and said "Now I want a tour of your enormous house."

"As you wish, mademoiselle." He said kissing her hand.

"It's really sexy when you speak French." She said getting off the bed.

"Vous regardez trés sexy." He said so suave with a smirk.

"Ooo, what does that mean?" She asked as they started to walk.

"Parlez-vous français?"

"Only a little, but I'm not fluent." She answered.

"Shame. I guess you'll never know then." He said pretending to be disappointed, but then smirked.

"Oh, come on! You can't do that to me! Please!" Hermione pleaded giving him the puppy dog face.

"Aw, too bad that won't work on me." He laughed, even though it was a lie. He wanted to give in so bad.

"Pleeeeease! There has to be some way for me to get it out of you?" She asked stopping him by putting her hands on his chest and slowly moving them up to his neck, looking up at him attractively.

"Well, we might be able to negotiate something…." He said huskily wrapping his arms around her waist. _Wow, she really has become a naughty little witch. _She stood up on her tip toes and he lifted her a little so that she could kiss him. He brought one of his hands up to her face and held it there. She brought both of her hands to his cheeks and deepened the kiss. They began the battle of dominance, each starting to get more and more anxious. She lifted her leg up around his waist. He took hand and held it up underneath her knee and then slowly started to move his hand upward towards her butt. She moved her other leg up and wrapped it around him as well. She slowly started to move her hands down to explore his upper body, feeling his muscles harden at her touch.

She suddenly stopped and pulled away from him and said "So am I allowed to know yet?" He just gave her a smirk, shook his head, and went in for the kill again.

As Hermione started to undo his shirt, she realized that they were no longer in the hallway, but in a living room. So much for a tour… He started to lay her down on the large couch. By this time she had gotten his shirt completely unbuttoned and was now sliding it off his shoulders. Draco had gotten his hands underneath her gown and started sliding it up. Once he was by her breasts, he stopped kissing her and looked at her questioningly. She answered by nodding and putting her arms above her head. He lifted her gown over her head and threw it on the ground. All she was in now was a small black, lace bikini underwear.

_I can't believe he's actually being respectful. First he makes sure I'm okay with it, and then he doesn't even stare, he looks into my eyes! Draco Malfoy seems like a new man. _

_Wow, she is so beautiful. There is just something about her that makes me want her so bad. _

Draco went on kissing her chin, her neck, and on down to her collar bone and shoulders, sucking every now and then leaving little marks here and there. Then, he heard her moan… and that did it for him. If he was hard before, it was nothing like he was now.

Hermione could feel his soft lips and warm breath all over her neck. Then he hit a sweet spot and she couldn't help but moan. She suddenly felt him harden against her leg. She was so turned on now, and she wanted him more than ever. She had never been this turned on before. She had never wanted sex. But now, it was different. Should she want to be doing this after what happened last night? Is that normal for someone who was almost raped? Surely not, but she couldn't help herself. She felt so safe with him. Like nothing could touch her with him there. She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel that way. He just did something to her.

He moved his lips back to hers and felt her fiddling with his belt buckle. Once she got it undone she whipped it off of him and threw it aside. Then she was trying to undo his pants. Once she got that, she slid her hands underneath over his butt, and slowly slid his pants off. He kicked them off and away. He was only in black silk boxers now.

Draco was getting the hint that she wanted to go all the way, but he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Of course, he wanted to as well, but she had just almost been raped the night before. He didn't want to take advantage of her just because she was vulnerable. He knew that if he got completely naked, he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself with the way he was feeling at that moment. So he did what any honorable man would do and pulled away so she would stop.

"Hermione, I don't know if we should do this. I mean, I definitely _want_ to just ravish you right here and now, but I don't want you to do it just because you feel like you have to." Draco said regretfully, breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes and could see longing in them, but also, she saw _care_. She looked down and sighed.

"Draco, I know that you probably think that I'm just in a vulnerable state, because of what happened last night. And I know I probably shouldn't want this. But… you do something to me. I can't explain it, but I just feel so safe with you, and you respect me."

He took his hand and brought her chin up to look into his eyes. "You don't even realize how hard it was for me to stop. But I do respect you, and I want to make sue that you want this. Neither of us has gone all the way before, but I want to so bad with you right now, but I want to make sure that is what you want too. I don't want you to regret anything." He said seriously, but sincerely.

She bit her bottom lip as if she was thinking, and then said "I won't." then kissed him, but gently this time. He was unbelieving that she was willingly giving herself up to him. Just as he was thinking it was all going to happen, she pulled away quickly. _Oh, no. She changed her mind._ She said quickly and almost scared "Just be gentle, okay?" _Thank God. _ He just smiled, relieved, and said "Don't worry, I will be." And leaned down and kissed her passionately.

He moved his hands down her body, feeling her every curve until he got down to her underwear. He lifted her lower back up and slid his hand underneath her underwear onto her butt. _Oh, God, does she feel amazing! _He slowly pulled them down to her ankles. "Damn." Draco said when he saw her naked body beneath him. She smiled and blushed kicking her underwear off, and began sliding his boxers off, which were kicked off as well.

_Oh, holy shit, does he have a nice body!_ Hermione thought as was now completely naked. He saw fire blaze up in her eyes so he started to kiss her passionately exploring her body with his hands. He moved one hand down to her lower region and skillfully drove his fingers into her warming her up. She moaned into their kiss, and she could feel his very hard member rubbing up against her thigh. He rubbed against her clit making her moan even louder and tossing her head back breaking the kiss. But he didn't even miss a beat and began kissing her neck and chest nipping ever so slightly. She began to orgasm releasing her bodily fluids lubricating her entrance. She moaned Draco's name as she orgasmed making him even more excited, and moaned as well.

He pulled his fingers out and then stopped suddenly. He looked deep into her eyes and saw she wanted this too so he plunged inside her, so the pain would be quick. She closed her eyes and he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He knew she was trying to be brave and not cry, but he also knew it hurt. He kissed away her tear and whispered "It's okay, the worst is over. Just relax, I'm here with you." He cooed, holding her tight. She seemed to relax and he could feel her loosen slightly around his member. He stayed still not wanting to hurt her again, until she was more relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with tears, but none of them fell. "You're okay, my brave little Gryffindor princess." He cooed again.

"Are you ready for me to move?" he asked. She look a deep breath and nodded. He slowly started to pull back out, and then push back in to let her get adjusted. After a few minutes, she wasn't feeling so much pain and it started to become pleasurable. She started to rock her hips in motion with him. He noticed this little action, and thought it was safe to go faster. He kissed her with a firey passion and she kissed back. She began to moan as he quickened his pace. He couldn't help himself hearing her moan and the feeling that was inside him, he moaned too. She then wrapped her legs around his waist letting him enter her further. This sent Hermione and Draco over the edge, and both released at the same time, pulsing in unison, her screaming Draco's name, and him hers.

Hermione felt her body collapse from exhaustion, her legs sliding off of him. He lay on top of her, worn out, but still inside her. He then realized he might be crushing her, so he slowly pulled out and rolled onto his side facing her. Both were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling rapidly.

"That was-"

"Incredible." Hermione finished breathlessly.

They laid there for a few more minutes catching their breaths and it utter bliss. Hermione then snuggled up next to Draco and closed her eyes. He pulled up a blanket over them, wrapped his arms around her, and soon they were both fast asleep.


	7. The Tour

Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if ya'll read the original chapter 7 and now have to reread this one. I didn't like where the other one was going and didn't get any reviews so I figured I would rewrite it. Please, please, pleaseeee review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 7**

Draco woke up early the next day and felt his arms draped around a beautiful naked woman. Hermione was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her so he carefully got up and tip toed out of the room. He went up to his room and got in the shower.

Hermione woke up to find Draco gone. She looked around and decided to look in his bedroom. She wrapped a blanket around her body, and went upstairs searching for his room. She walked in a couple of other rooms before she finally found it. She heard the shower running so she decided to wait for him. A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom with a towel hung loosely around his waist. At first he didn't see her on his bed wrapped only in a blanket, so he walked straight to his closet. She just watched him, admiring his body, not making any noise. He picked out a pair of basketball-like shorts, a fitted t-shirt, and, of course, a pair of boxers. He suddenly dropped his towel to get dressed not knowing she was there. She couldn't help it, but she giggled seeing his fabulous naked butt. He spun around and saw her lying on his bed with only a blanket covering her. He immediately began to get hard.

"Oh, you're awake!" He said not even bothering to cover himself. Her eyes got big seeing him in all his naked glory, and seeing his member grow, but still smiled.

"Nice to see you too!" She said eyeing him up and down.

"Ha, well, do you want to take a shower?" He said getting his boxers on and walking over to her.

"Yes, that sounds great." She replied. He then scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. Then set her down.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." She said walking towards the bathroom door. As she did, she dropped the blanket that was around her and just kept walking. She turned her head only to look back at him, but kept walking, and saw that he was rooted to the spot nearly drooling. She smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Oh fuck." Draco whispered as she shut the door. _I need a cold shower._ He thought as he ran for another bathroom. _Damn, that girl looks way to fucking good! _

He quickly rinsed off so that he was normal again and went back to his bedroom to wait for her. A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom in _his_ black silk robe. He thought this was sexy too and just gaped. She looked up at him and just started laughing.

"W-What are you laughing about?" he said coming back to reality.

"Your mouth was hanging wide open! I thought I saw a fly go in there or something…" She laughed, joking with him about the last part.

"Oh, ha ha!" he said sarcastically. "So, would you like to take that tour of the house we never got around to?"

"Oh! Yes!"

Draco showed her the entire house saving the room he knew she'd like the most for last.

"This is the room I've been looking forward to showing you, because I know how much you'll love it. But I've also been dreading showing you, because I know you probably won't ever come back out." He said half joking as he opened the doors.

She gasped and her eyes got big. It was the most enormous library she had ever seen. He smiled seeing the expression on her face.

"Well, you were right. I do love it, and I probably won't ever come out." She said also half joking, gazing at the spectacular room before her.

"Maybe you'll just have to live here then." He said huskily in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She smirked. "Mr. Malfoy, I must say all this flirting is going to get you in trouble!" she said playfully.

"Me? In trouble? Never!" He said all too truthfully, but joking as well.

"Oh, well you're in trouble now!" Hermione said playfully slapping his arm.

"For what? With whom?"

"With me, for seducing me."

"Oh, no! What are _you_ going to do about it?" Draco said mockingly.

"This!" She said whipping around grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to her crashing their lips together.

As they broke apart, Draco said "I like this form of punishment. I think I'll get in trouble with you more often." She just smiled up at him.

"Draco? What will work be like now?" Hermione asked him, suddenly serious.

"Well, I suppose that we will be all over each other as long as there are no interruptions and will never get any work done." He said so seriously she thought he had to be joking.

"Draco! I still want to have a job! I can't just not do my work! I will get fired! I can't exactly afford to be fired!" She said exasperated.

She was looking at him like he was crazy and he had to laugh at her expression. "Ha! I'm sorry, Hermione, it was, for the most part, a joke and besides, I'm your boss so you wouldn't get fired. No one ever said it was a bad thing to shag your boss. And who knows! You might get a raise!" He was laughing at his own joke.

She looked irritated. She turned around and stormed out of the library. He didn't think that would upset her. He ran after her to apologize, but once he was out the doors, she was no where to be seen.

_Where the hell an I? _Hermione was lost. _This damn manor is too big! How does he know where anything is? _ She was roaming around until she came upon what looked like some dungeons. _Well, if this isn't the most creepy place…_ She decided to keep going even though she was scared shitless. She had barely taken 3 steps when she heard Draco calling for her. He didn't sound too far away. She thought she might as well respond since this place was creepy and didn't want to stay lost.

"I'm down here!" She shouted.

A minute later, Draco comes running towards her, his face etched with worry.

"Hermione! What are you doing down here? It's dangerous!" He said as he hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, I just got mad and when I walked out I forgot where anything was and ended up here. This place is so creepy. Why do you have dungeons anyway?" She asked, still holding on tight to him as he led her out. His face suddenly went serious.

"They are my father's. They were his torture chambers. I've spent my share of nights down there." He said the last part in almost a whisper, but his face had become flushed with anger.

"Your dad tortured you down there?" She asked, her eyes glazing over with tears. "Draco, I'm so sorry." Her voice shook with emotion as a single tear escaped down her cheek. He noticed her change in voice and looked over at her. His expression changed to worry again. He stopped walking which made her stop, and turned to look at her directly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry-I shouldn't have said that. It's not a big deal, really. I'm fine." He said as he took her face in both of his hands. She looked up at him, more tears falling now. It ripped his heart out to see her crying over him.

"Draco, it is a big deal. Your dad abused you and you are just going act like it doesn't affect you. That's not something that people just get over." She said seriously, almost angry. Not at him but at his father.

"I know, but you shouldn't cry for me. I've moved on and he is no longer here to do that to me. Come on, let's go get something to eat." He smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Then he kissed her cheeks and took her hand.

They ate their lunch mostly in silence. After they were done, Hermione thought she should probably go home. She didn't want to, but she did have work tomorrow and she had no clothes here.

"Draco, I should probably go home. We do have work tomorrow and I have no clothes."

He looked sad and said, "Oh, right. I'm sure you have more important things to be doing anyway."

"Well, not really, but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Hermione, you definitely would not be overstaying your welcome. It's nice to have company in this big house. But, I understand. I will see you tomorrow anyway." He said smiling.

"I'll change back into my dress so you can have your robe back."

"No, keep it. I have plenty. Besides it is very flattering on you." He said as he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "My, aren't you Mister Charming?"

"I know a beautiful woman when I see one." She turned a deep shade of red at his comment.

"Okay, now I know you are-" But before she could finish he leaned in swiftly and kissed her on the lips.

When he finally pulled away he said "I will not let you finish that sentence, because you are."

"You amaze me. Alright Mister Malfoy, I will see you at work tomorrow." She said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him again, but was still too short. He laughed and leaned down to meet her.

After they parted, he said "Until tomorrow." And she disapparated.


End file.
